Episode 30
'''The Deciding Match '''is the 30th episode in Ginga e Kickoff anime series. Plot At the beginning of the episode, the triplet demons were practising judo with their mother. After the practice, their father came to tell them that the breakfast was ready. The triplet's parents started to be too lovey-dovey, which embarassed the triplets. When the Momoyama Predators arrived at the stadium where the tournament was held, they saw Kageura giving an interwiew. Kageura comes over to ask Aoto why did he join such a weak team, even with his skills would be enough to make him a regular in Amarillo. After Aoto had walked away, Kageura noticed the triplets but said that he doesn't remember them. When Ryuuji asked some questions, Kageura said that he erases everything that seems unintresting. That angered the triplets, especially Ouzou. After the opening ceremonies, Mine came to congratulate Hanashima for making it so far. He also told that he had altered the draw a little bit so Momoyama could face Amarillo in the finals. Before the Predators fi rst match in the tournament, Kinzou revealed that he had hired Kyouko as their new assistant coach. Predators won against the Sendai Falcons, the respentives from Tohoku, easily 5-0 and Aso Volcano from Kyushu also 5-0. With those wins, they moved to the top 4. When walking away from the stadium they met 3U, who had been watching the Predators games. When the rest were talking, Rin gave Masaru two DVDs, which where were Amarillo's matches. Afterwards they all gathered at Masaru's house, so they could watch those matches. At first they were impressed by Amarillo's skills, but then Kyouko said that even if they are more skillful, their plays are boring to watch. She also told that when Predators play, she feels like dancing. In the semi-finals Amarillo defeated Sakae United 2-0 and moved to the finals.The Predators' semi-final match was against last year champions Shimizu Impulse Jrs. With Tagi's saves they survived to half- time 0-0, but in the second half, Ryuuji's own goal made Shimizu's plays to fall apart and Predators won 3-0. At the lunch break before the finals, Nagabuchi came to meet Hanashima. He told that one of the triplets had challenged him for a bet that if Predators would win against Amarillo, Nagabuchi would let them play against Chiba Thunderbolts first team. Altought he refused, he still said that they could come to watch when the first team does some light practice. Just before the beginning of the match, Hanashima asked Predators that do they know the essence of soccer. They came to the conclusion that it is fun. Right after the starting whistle, Ouzou took over the ball and kicked it towards the opponent's goal and said to Kageura: I'll make you remember me! The ball hit the goalpost and Amarillo started a counter attack. They aimed for the Predators weaker right side and with Kaguera's fierce shot they took the lead. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Future Cup Arc